In general, a lighting device is controlled by a switch.
The switch is connected with the lighting device through a cable and transmits a control signal for turning on or turning off the lighting device to the lighting device by the manual operation of a user.
However, when the lighting device is controlled using the above switch, it may be inconvenient for the mobility impaired, or children, who cannot reach to the switch, to turn on or off the lighting device.
Meanwhile, recently, wireless lighting control markets to wirelessly control lighting at offices or shops in large-scaled buildings or home have been expanded. In this case, to wirelessly control the lighting device, the lighting device must be equipped with a communication module.
Further, to control specific one among multiple lighting devices, a lighting control signal must be wirelessly transmitted to a communication module installed in the specific lighting device through a gateway device.
In this case, a user must recognize a location of the specific lighting device (to be controlled) among the multiple lighting devices and a unique address (for example, a MAC address) of the communication module installed in the specific lighting device.
Therefore, according to the related art, the installation work of a new lighting device requires a series of processes of recognizing the installation location of a new lighting device and the unique address of a communication module installed in the new lighting device, and matching the unique address of the communication module to the recognized installation location to register the new lighting device.
The process of registering the lighting device is performed by allowing a worker, who installs the lighting device, to recognize the unique address of the communication module installed in the new lighting device and personally inputs the recognized unique address.
However, if the worker makes a mistake to erroneously input the unique address of a lighting device, a user may control another lighting device instead of the specific lighting device to be controlled. Further, in this case, since the user does not know the unique address of the specific lighting device to be controlled, the user cannot control the specific lighting device to be controlled.
Therefore, in order to correct the unique address, which has been erroneously input as described above, the user must inconveniently dismantle the lighting device mounted on the ceiling to recognize the unique address from a communication module installed in the dismantled lighting device, and to register the lighting device using the recognized unique address again.
In addition, according to the related art, even when changing the location of the lighting device, which has been already mounted, additionally mounting a new lighting device, or dismantling the lighting device, the user has the problems without change.